valerian_city_of_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Ships
Space ships in Valerian: City of Alpha are used to transport agents to their missions in target star systems. There are 3 ship classes: corvette, interceptor, and juggernaut. Ships qualities can be improved by ship parts: cockpit, engine, and hull. Usage Ships are used for missions. Player has to assign crew to the chosen star system. It means a shuttle with one or more agents. Ships and agents may be chosen according to their power (and special skills), so to be able to beat or get close to the recommended power for their missions (and to meet recommended skills). The actual recommended power varies within power range of the star system. Basic power of player's ships depends on their type and can be improved by additional ship parts. Assigning crew to the star system consumes a portion of energy of the ship. Basic maximum energy '''limit can be improved by additional ship parts. Traveling to the system takes time, e.g. 20 seconds or so. After arriving to the target star system, ship starts to scan the system for accessible missions. Missions appear only for 5 minutes, there are usually only 3 missions at the same time. After they dissapear or after they are finished by player, another missions show up. Starting mission needs and consumes a portion of ship's energy. Staying in the system after scanning phase is called patrolling. Ship can regain its energy during this phase depending on its recharging ability. Basic '''recharging ability can be improved by ship parts. Recharging is much quicker while the ship is docked on Alpha (+150 energy/hr). Ships and their crew can be recalled from star systems back to Alpha, they can be found in a Alpha's docking bay. New ships can also be bought there, by visiting shipyard (accessible only when there is an empty slot). It costs units, resources and maybe some parts. Additional parts can be manufactured from their blueprints with neccessary resources and units. Description ;Stats * Scanning speed – Unlock the secrets of a new sector and find new missions faster. (obsolete since v1.5.2) * Ship speed – Get where you're going faster with a higher ship speed. * Max energy – Increases the maximum energy of a ship. * Energy regen – Recover more energy each hour. * Energy saving – Spend less energy on action. List of ships (Names of ships in docking bay can be rewritten by tapping on them. These are default names.) Classes * Corvette is the smallest class of ships, they are good in scanning star systems. * Interceptor is the fastest and most powerful class of vessels, but they lack energy. * Juggernauts have lot of energy and they are also good in regaining it. Comments Since November 2017 Update v1.7.0. Obsolete This has been canceled by 2017-09-18 Update v1.5.2: After arriving to the target star system, ship starts to scan the system for its dominating species, actual recommended power level, and for 4 recommended special skills. Also it finds possible missions. Scanning takes time and is devided into 6 phases. It can be faster depending on ship's scanning abilitiy, which can be improved by ship parts. Category:Ships Category:Alpha